


Your touch

by Checquers



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Other, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, UUh reader is neutral everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checquers/pseuds/Checquers
Summary: If there was one thing Bubba loved to do, it was touch you. He couldn’t always convey his thoughts to you, or be very helpful to his brothers sometimes, but Bubba knew, he could always hug you.
Relationships: Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Your touch

If there was one thing Bubba loved to do, it was touch you. He couldn’t always convey his thoughts to you, or be very helpful to his brothers sometimes, but Bubba knew, he could always hug you. 

This time was like any other, you were lying down in bed, settled in for a nap, when Bubba walked into the room you both shared. He quietly hopped excitedly and went to lie down beside you. Pulling you close to him Bubba placed a few messy kisses to the back of your shoulder. You tiredly smiled,

“Thank you Bubba.” He hummed enveloping you in his arms. All was quiet as Bubba enjoyed listening to your steady breathing. You shifted back, and Bubba felt his face flush. You were pressed so close to Bubba that well… you were touching just the right part of his crotch with your hips. 

Bubba didn’t want to disturb you. Since you only ever went down for naps when you really needed them. He tried shifting to a more comfortable position but only succeeded in adding more friction to the situation. What also didn’t help was that when Bubba moved, you did too. Bubba’s face started to burn. He really couldn’t keep this up. 

You groaned in your sleep, rubbing the already noticeable bulge in his pants. Bubba gave a breathy moan. He’d tried to be quiet but he whimpered as you stirred from sleep,

“Bubba?” He whimpered covering his face and making small noises of apologies. Oh, why couldn’t he have just been quiet?? You turned around pulling Bubba’s hands away from his face,

“Sweetie what’s wrong?” Bubba shrunk into his shoulders pointing downwards. He watched your eyes widen and then look back up at him,

“Oh I’m sorry Bubba… Do you need me to help you?” Now Bubba wasn’t new to the kind of help you were suggesting. You both had enjoyed each other a few times. But it still made Bubba blush. 

He nodded as you laughed sweetly, while getting up and locking the door to the room,

“Anything for you Bubba.” Slowly you walked back to him and ran your fingers through his hair, Bubba purred as he kissed your lips. His arms snaked around your waist as you sat onto the bed. Bubba slowly deepened the kiss as he pushed you down onto your back. Your face was blushed as Bubba broke the kiss to admire you. He loved your curves, and the softness of your skin. How you looked at him with more love than he could handle,

“Bubba… I think we’re a little too dressed, don’t you?” Your tone was low and sultry as you cupped Bubba’s face. His fingers shook as he tried to undo his tie. Gently you sat up and helped him to undo his tie, and unbutton his shirt. Bubba shivered as your hands ghosted over his chest. He blubbered about loving you as he melted in your touch. Slowly you took off your shirt and slipped off the shorts you had on. If it were possible Bubba felt his pants get even more restrictive. Quickly he unbuttoned and slipped out his pants, his underwear painfully bulging. You smiled palming his bulge, 

“Are you excited Bubba?” He nodded panting. Slowly pulling down Bubba’s underwear his dick popped out. Bubba whined as you slowly circled the head with you finger. Quickly you reached past Bubba into his bedside drawer pulling out a bottle of lube. A good amount was squeezed into your hand, and with a snap of the lid it was discarded onto the floor as you slid you hands over Bubba’s shaft. He moaned as whined in pleasure as so slowly covered his cock in lube. His mind was blank and he could only think of how much he enjoyed being with you. Bubba sat back on the headboard and covered his face, incoherently moaning into his hands. 

When your hands were no longer touching his shaft Bubba peeked through his hands to find you much closer to him as you lowered yourself onto him. Bubba groaned loudly and latched onto your waist. He panted holding you still and slowly beginning to thrust into you. Your moans were music to Bubba’s ears as he slowly went faster. You buried your head in the crook of Bubba’s neck as you called out his name. His head was muddled with a slur of thoughts, thoughts of how lovely you felt around him. Or how beautiful you were when you were calling out his name. The main thought, however? How close he was to coming undone. The knot in his belly that had been building since you had first touched his sensitive member. He made a strained whine as you spoke between grit teeth,

“A-ah! A-Almost there Bubba!” Your moans got louder and you actually had to cover your mouth so that all of the countryside didn’t hear you. 

After a few more hard thrusts you half groaned and yelled, as you came. Bubba who was holding on by a thread quickly pulled out and came on your belly. His breaths were deep and shudder-filled as he came down from his high. You were leaning on him for support, as you could barely keep your own head up. Tiredly Bubba held you and slipped under the covers letting you catch your breath while on his chest. He sighed happily pushing a few strands of hair away from your sweat drenched forehead. You huffed as your eyes opened sluggishly,

“Well, I think you’re feeling alot better now aren’t you Bubby?” He giggled, that was his favourite of all the things you called him. He nodded yes. Placing a gentle kiss on his collarbone you sighed happily,

“That’s good. Means I did my job right.”

Silence and heavy breathing ruled the room as you and Bubba were just content to lay with each other. But an old and cranky yell disturbed the peace,

“BUBBA! STOP MAKING ALL THAT RACKET AND GET DOWN HERE, THE DISHES NEED TO GET DONE!” Bubba whimpered and made a move to get up, but you placed a hand on his chest,

“No Bubba, he can do the dishes. Let me just-” and as you took a deep breath in Bubba smiled closing his eyes and hearing you yell back,

“FUCK OFF DRAYTON” 

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY???”

“YOU HEARD ME LAZY ASS, DO YOUR OWN DAMN DISHES. BUBBA’S BUSY.” As you sighed Bubba couldn’t help but kiss you and cuddle you. Yes indeed, he loves to hold you near.


End file.
